Downfall
by Liete
Summary: -UK/US, delinquent AU- 'Arthur wonders about Alfred sometimes.'


**Downfall  
**

**By: Liete**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters portrayed.**

**A/N: This is a side story to "As You Are" and "As You Were". I can't resist writing for this universe, it seems!  
**

**

* * *

**

Arthur wonders about Alfred sometimes.

Namely what possesses such a respected member of society to associate with a ruffian like Arthur. Gilbert's last words to him come to mind and he wonders if it's really true. Perhaps Alfred has been so tainted with his delinquent behavior that he doesn't think he can do anything but continue to spend time with Arthur. His no doubt bright future is further ruined with every kiss, every touch Arthur forces on him.

But Arthur doesn't care. If Alfred is so ruined when they're done, that's his own problem. For now they'll continue to seek each other out. Arthur for the distraction, Alfred for whatever it is that's driving him. Guilt, shame, he doesn't know.

He'd sucker punched his brother that morning after the worthless oaf had tried to steal what little money he'd been carrying with him, so he won't be going home for several days. Not if he wants to live anyway. Normally he wouldn't care, but Alfred would be certain to look for him, wonder where he went, even if no one else would, and that's enough for Arthur. It wouldn't be the first time he's avoided going home for days, so he's used to finding benches and archways where he can sleep. He'll go home in a few days and he'll likely have his nose broken, but he won't have to worry about losing his life.

For a moment he entertains the notion of telling Alfred that he has nowhere to sleep, because no doubt the boy would offer to let him stay at his house for as long as necessary. He smirks just thinking about it, but then he imagines what Alfred's mother would think when he came home with Arthur and announced that he'd be staying for awhile. Should his desire for Alfred overcome him late at night and he wound up in the boy's bed…well, it's too great a risk. Alfred doesn't need to know that he'll be sleeping in the open.

Alfred asked him to meet him at the dilapidated baseball field in the park that day, because he had football practice he couldn't miss and he wanted to make a quick stop somewhere afterwards. So Arthur waits and kicks over the already falling apart bleachers. The way they practically crumble under his feet is almost a comfort; he hasn't been doing much lately that warrants being brought in for questioning. He'd even passed by his good friends the blond and brunet policemen the other day and they'd watched him with critical eyes as he walked down the street in his school uniform and did nothing out of line. Of course he'd saluted them with two fingers facing outwards as they drove away, but they wouldn't understand the gesture anyway.

Finally Alfred appears carrying a paper bag under one arm and a tray in the same hand and grins brightly despite the deadpan look he gets in return.

"Hey Eyebrows! Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to get some food first!" he chirps brightly and tosses his book bag to the side as he sits against the warped fencing and motions for Arthur to follow suit. Arthur grunts and sits next to the other teen, finally getting a good look at him. There won't be any sex today, not when Alfred is sweaty and dirty for reasons that have nothing to do with what Arthur has done to him. Besides that, even in a section of the park that is mostly devoid of people, they're in too public of a place to risk getting caught in the act. Arthur's not disappointed, because there will be more than enough opportunities on other days.

Arthur blinks as a wrapped sandwich is thrust in his face and he looks from the proffered item to Alfred's beaming face and scowls.

"A hamburger, Jones? They're disgusting," Arthur says and Alfred gives him a positively scandalized look.

"They're _awesome_," the boy replies firmly, but Arthur is not impressed. Alfred grumbles slightly as he takes a violent bite out of his burger. Arthur leans back against the fence and waits for Alfred to finish his disgusting food. He's sulking, so he doesn't chatter like he usually does, but Arthur isn't about to apologize. Finally Alfred finishes off both burgers and retrieves the tray he'd set to the side. He removes the plastic lids on the cups to reveal what appears to be ice cream sundaes of a sort. Alfred hands one to Arthur, who has no choice but to take it and the spoon Alfred shoves in his hands, and then he starts to eat his as Arthur stares skeptically at the frozen treat before him.

He wonders if such brightly colored sprinkles are even edible and who really needs that much whipped cream on their ice cream? A look over at Alfred, who is shoveling a concoction of even more whipped cream, sprinkles and what looks like peanut butter cups on top of chocolate ice cream into his mouth, confirms what he should have known from the start. Somewhat reluctantly Arthur picks up the spoon and digs underneath the mountain of sprinkles, whipped cream and chocolate shavings to the vanilla ice cream on the bottom and takes a bite. It's sweet, cloyingly so, and Arthur sets the cup to the side in distaste.

"You're not going to eat it?" Alfred pipes up with clear disappointment on his face and Arthur takes out his cigarette carton to silently answer the boy's question. Alfred reaches over him to take the abandoned ice cream and resumes slowly eating his.

"You should come with me next time and pick out something you like," he says hopefully and peers at Arthur out of the corner of his eye.

"Hnn," Arthur replies and Alfred deflates slightly. Alfred is persistent, Arthur will give him that. He never ceases to ask Arthur if he wants to accompany Alfred on a trip to some restaurant or to a movie or to a school function of some kind, despite the fact that Arthur turns him down every single time. He won't let Alfred entertain the notion that they might be something other than fuck buddies who occasionally sit around and do nothing as they're doing now.

Alfred looks so dejected that Arthur starts to feel a little irritated and he leans over to take Alfred's chin in his hand. Ridiculous boy. Alfred blinks just as Arthur closes the distance and kisses him. Alfred makes a contented noise like a hum and leans against Arthur.

Alfred tastes like the ice cream he'd just consumed, but what was too sweet for Arthur in a cup is perfectly delicious on the inside of Alfred's mouth and he is not shy about licking wherever his tongue can reach while Alfred kisses back in that clumsy, but earnest way of his. He feels Alfred go slightly lax, clearly anticipating the moment when Arthur will start removing his jacket and shirt and take things further. For a moment he _wants_ to push Alfred back and violate him so thoroughly he'll be too sore to go to his wretched football practice for days, but instead he pulls back after a fashion. He licks his lips in response to the questioning look Alfred gives him and leans back against the fence.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Alfred smile slightly; a smile that steadily grows on his face until he's grinning like an idiot. Arthur quickly sucks on a new cigarette as he feels the corners of his own mouth begin to twitch. Ridiculous boy indeed.

It's then that Arthur realizes that Gilbert had been full of shit when he'd suggested that Arthur might be corrupting Alfred. The boy is there of his own volition, because he wants to be. Loathe though he may be to admit it, Arthur knows he really doesn't have much influence over the American. There is simply no conquering Alfred Jones.


End file.
